Underrepresented minority researchers and researchers from disadvantaged backgrounds are underrepresented in both research in general and in funding from NIDA. The Next Generation Substance Abuse Disorders Research Training at Charles R. Drew University (CDU) and UCLA (NGSART-CU; to be known as SART) builds on 15 years of DIDARP/MIDARP program (PI: Friedman) in which 125 mostly minority students received a meaningful research experience in substance use disorder fields along with training and mentorship. This grant proposes to provide hypothesis-driven research, courses for skill development and mentorship primarily to undergraduates, post-baccalaureate and masters students (early-stage) in established feeder programs at CDU that require a research project/thesis and post-doctoral students with the goal of training the next generation of substance use disorder researchers. Trainees will be allowed to choose a mentor from one of 16 senior substance use disorder researchers at CDU and UCLA and will also have the option of one of 6 community faculty mentors that will help the trainee with dissemination and community engagement, one of the specialties of CDU. Research topics will cover the broad area of substance use disorder research that would be funded by NIDA and will include opportunities for basic science, clinical, epidemiological and biobehavioral research. A wide array of skill building trainings will be offered to participants designed to advance their research to the next level. The aims of NGSART-CU are: 1. To provide-hypothesis driven-research opportunities to mostly underrepresented minority undergraduates, post-baccalaureate and masters students (early-stage) (Target 16/year) and post-doctoral students (Target 3/year) 2. To provide innovative, state-of-the-art courses for skill development to give trainees skills to advance to the next level of substance use disorder research. 3. To provide training in responsible conduct of research to trainees We expect this R25 grant will train the next generation of substance use disorder researchers and provide them with skills that will allow them to succeed at their next research level.